Derpy's Special Delivery
by TheMightySpy
Summary: This was a story that I wrote to sort of refresh my memory on how to write a clopfic.  It stars Derpy Hooves- yes, that Derpy Hooves; and Soarin', one of the members of the Wonderbolts.  Hope you all enjoy.


Derpy's 'Special' Delivery

_Written by TheMightySpy (Spiffer)_

A bushel of mail flew down from the clear blue sky above Equestria following after a light grey filly, who was humming a rather catchy tune. Her blonde mane slowly slapped against her neck while she gripped her brown satchel which contained her packages for the week (aside from the ones which she had dropped). She gave a pleased smile as she headed for a location that she had never been to before where she was to deliver the next package, her golden eyes fixated in two directions. The name of this filly was Ditzy "Derpy Hooves" Doo, a rather clumsy pony who never seemed to do her jobs correctly. This pony had a rather odd trait to her, one of her eyes always faced away from the other. Although this could be attributed to any number of things, anypony in Equestria who asked her about it would never receive a straight answer. No pony knew why, but it wasn't really a burning question. Aside from being a little absent-minded and her eye being in a strange position, she was just like anypony else; well - sort of.

Derpy looked below her, spotting a location on the clouds where her package was to be delivered. She gave a cheery smile, this being her final delivery of the day. Spreading her wings a bit, she slowed down to come to a slight stop above the door frame, hovering down to her hooves. She sighed a bit; the last delivery of the day was both relaxing, and depressing. She'd be home after this, having not much to do when she got there. She shook her head at the thought, wanting to switch her attention to the task at hand. She couldn't mess up again, Rainbow Dash would be absolutely furious with her like last time.

Tapping on the door politely with her hoof, she stepped back a bit -and slipped onto the ground clumsily. She gasped a bit when she hit the floor, not expecting to be on the ground.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from the doorway, slight concern in his voice. Looking up, Derpy saw that a rather familiar stallion had answered the door. Her face flushed a light shade of pink and she stood up quickly.

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" She replied with a smug grin on her face. She looked at the stallion again, her face still flushed.

"Aren't you one of the W-Wonderbolts?" She asked in pure awe. The mare simply laughed a little bit and struck her a pose.

"Sure am, one of the top fliers!" he added matter-of-factly, "The name's Soarin'!" Derpy smiled at him with the blush still creeping across her face.

"I'm Ditzy Doo...but you can call me Derpy," she said, the blush finally leaving her face, "everypony calls me that because of my eyes...and because I'm a klutz," she added. Soarin' smiled at her a bit.

"Aw come on, you can't mess up that bad!" he chuckled a bit, "and I think the eyes make you look cute." Derpy blinked a bit. Another pony thinks that she's cute? He even liked the eyes that others thought were odd! She felt her face get hot again, and she turned away to hide it.

"Thank you.." she said quietly. She shook her head a bit and looked down the her satchel.

"O-oh, I have a package for you." she said trying to change the subject. Soarin' smiled, "I was wonderin' why you came all the way out here!" he said in a kiddish tone. "What'cha got for me?" he asked.

Derpy dug deeply into her mail bag, pushing around the other packages to try and find his. After a few minutes of searching, she panicked a bit realizing that she had lost it. She frowned lightly and looked up to him with a sad face.

"I-I think I lost it.." she said sadly. She hoped that Soarin' wouldn't be angry with her, she'd hate to have one of her idols dislike her. More importantly though was Rainbow Dash. If she found out about this, she would be roast! Soarin' thought for a second and smiled at her.

"Aw, ain't nothin' too bad. I'm sure it wasn't important!" he said to comfort her. Derpy looked up to him and she sighed happily, knowing that he meant what he said.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience..." she said. Again, he smiled at her.

"Like I said, it's all good." he boasted, "Why dont'cha come inside even? You seem pretty cold out there!" Derpy blushed again. Although she didn't want to admit it, it was quite chilly outside, and she was shivering a bit. She wanted to come inside, but didn't want to be a burden.

"O-oh...I couldn't," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's no trouble at all!" he assured her. She thought about it for a short while, even though she knew she wanted to in the back of her mind.

"Well...this was the last package of the day.." she said quietly, secretly glad to be hanging out with someone for a change. She smiled and slowly wondered inside, giving him a thankful nod. She didn't know why she was being treated so nicely, but she didn't complain. The blonde filly took a seat on one of his couches, marveling at the size and architecture of his home. Soarin' closed the door and gently padded inside, taking a seat next to her.

There was a silence between them, neither knowing what to say, or in Derpy's case, being to nervous to speak. Finally, after a while, Derpy spoke up.

"S-so Soarin'..what's it like to be a Wonderbolt?" She asked him, leaning against her hoof lightly. Soarin smiled warmly at her and chuckled.

"Being a Wonderbolt? It's awesome. I'm one of the most famous mares around and I get to do the trickiest maneuvers in all of Equestria! What's not to love?" he said with a grin. Derpy looked on him with her pure golden eyes, another soft blush forming from cheek to cheek. She was quite jealous of the the life of a high-end pony, but at the same time respected them. Soarin' continued on for a few minutes about all of the great perks, and great adventures that he's had when he decided to join the Wonderbolts. After he was done, he let out a content sigh and smiled at Derpy. She stared at him for a while; the perfect example of a mare. Feeling her face get redder, she thought for a second.

"Hey Soarin'?" she asked with a nervous stare.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I think that I should repay you for having lost your package.." she said quietly. Soarin' blinked for a second, but then looked at her with a sexual grin.

"I think I get what you're getting at.." he said with a smirk. slowly standing up to be above her. Derpy blinked and looked up at him with a confused face. Her gaze slowly moved downwards feeling her cheeks get rosy red; jaw almost to the floor. Soarin' was standing above her, his length fully revealed.

Derpy's heart began to race and she looked up at him, still confused. Soarin' chuckled a bit and stroked her mane lovingly.

"Don' be shy there," he said as he flicked her ear with his hoof. Derpy gasped and blushed a little redder from the sudden sensation. She couldn't believe what was happening; one of her all-time favorite fliers was asking her to give him a blow job. This wasn't what she meant by repaying him! She couldn't grasp this thought though, she had never done anything like this; she hadn't even had her first kiss. She tried to speak, but couldn't find the proper words. Soarin' smiled at her, and it comforted her a little bit; it made her feel safe. She turned her attention down to his length yet again, almost enticed by it. His shaft was long and smooth, covered with slim veins all the way down to his rather large balls, swelling a bit, aching for attention.

Before she could even utter a word, he bent down to give her a kiss. This kiss didn't include any tongue, but it was long and romantic. Derpy moaned quietly, almost inaudibly at the sudden feeling jolting through her. She felt a deep warmth inside her, almost like it should have been there the entire time. Derpy was having her first kiss, and it was wonderful.

As soon as the kiss had started it ended. Soarin' pulled away from her, a small strand of saliva connecting their mouths. Derpy gasped quietly and blushed as heavy as before, giving him a slight smile, not sure whether to be excited or nervous. Maybe she should try something new, after-all, she just shared her first kiss with him...

She looked back down to his large member, slowly getting more comfortable. She feels her heart thump more and she slowly moves towards it. Her soft lips part slowly and she gives it a slight kiss, hearing Soarin' gasp a bit. Keeping her focus on his length, she releases her tongue and licks from his balls to the tip sloppily, giving him another shiver down his spine. She was inexperienced, but she's seen other fillies do this before. Although her eyes cause her to look different ways, she could already see it starting to throb. Pleased by this, she lowers her head a bit more and takes the tip between her soft lips, suckling on it playfully.

"A-ah.." he huffs softly. She may have been new to this, but with what he was displaying, he was certainly enjoying it. Her heart race increased as she started to take his entire length in her mouth, gagging a bit as it hit the back of her throat. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she pulls it out with a quiet pop, and she returns to sloppily licking the tip, hoping that he liked it. A wave of pleasure rushes through Soarin' and he closes his eyes tightly. Grasping the back of her head, he starts to move his girth in and out of her mouth at a steady pace, his flank muscles tensing up. This motion caused her to gag more, but she didn't care.

"I-I'm g-gonna cum!" He says loudly. Derpy blushes deeply and nods a bit, ready for the stream of semen. She gasps when it slithers down her throat. It was a little sweeter than she would have expected; other ponies had told her that it was salty and disgusting, but she kind of enjoyed it. More starts to drip out of his dick, an almost seemingly endless stream. Derpy is relieved when he slides out of her mouth, most of his cum inside of her belly, some on the corners of her muzzle. She smiles and abruptly turns to his dick again, giving the tip a healthy lick to pick up any excess semen.

Derpy looks back up to the face of the content stud, he himself looking at hers. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She'd sucked off another pony! She felt so wrong, so dirty, so...right. It had all seemed so natural... Locked in concentration, she didn't even notice that she herself had gotten soaking wet from the experience. Soarin' on the other hand, was staring directly at her beautiful flower. Beginning to notice his stare, she looked down at herself, now noticing how wet she was. Embarrassed, she covered herself up with her tail, trying to avert her eyes from his. Soarin' smiled at her, bending over and kissing her again.

Derpy's body fell limp again, a slight sense of peace flushed over every essence of her being. No matter how much her mind said no, her body said yes. She wanted him. She slowly removed her tail, blushing heavily through her short coat. The stallion across from her was much more experienced than she was, and knew exactly what he was doing. He slowly moved his face towards her neck, taking little nibbles out of it. She cooed a bit as he continued downwards, kissing her belly, then her naval, until he finally came to her breasts. He wasn't sloppy at this like she was, and that was a good thing for her.

Since Derpy had never been intimate, no pony had ever seen her breasts. Compared to the other fillies, they were exceptionally large. Soarin' smiled and looked up to her.

"My my..these are certainly wonderful.." he said in a calm, sultry tone. Her face went red again. She felt like she was going to melt.

Dipping his head down a bit, he started to lick around her large areolas, taking in the wonderful scent of her body. His lips parts more as he reaches close to her nipples, slowly pushing his muzzle forwards and licking heavily. Derpy tilts her head back a bit, never wanting this moment to end. Flicking his tongue gently against her, he moves his right hoof to play with her other breast. She was already close to an orgasm, her whole body telling her to release. Her nipples become stiff, which causes Soarin' to gently nip at them, causing her to jump back a bit.

Moving his attention down a bit, he makes his way down to her sex, taking in another whiff of her beautiful smell. He wastes no time with the build up and dives right in, forcing his snout inside of her. Her folds part and reveal her soft, pink vagina. He blushed lightly at the sight and moved himself up a bit, twirling his tongue around her now showing clit. She gasps with pleasure and is rocked to her core. She moans loudly as she feels herself starting to cum.

"O-ooh my gods!" she exclaims, tilting back again to release a stream of vaginal fluid into the mouth of the waiting Soarin'. Unlike most ponies, her orgasms didn't come in quick bursts, rather large ones that lasted upwards of a minute. Her body shakes as she experiences the best orgasm that she has ever had. Soarin' smiled and licked his lips, continuing to kiss around her clit. As the orgasm ends, Derpy lowers her head, basking in her much appreciated afterglow.

A slight smile came across Derpy's face, for once in her life, he felt like she was doing things right; and she felt loved. The stallion look a short kiss of her flower before replacing his lips with her now erect cock.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a sweet tone. Derpy blushed and nodded slightly.

"Y-yes.." she murred. The stallion went to enter, but the clock struck as soon as he moved forwards. Alarmed, he fell back and shook his head in surprise. A look of terror flashed on his face.

"Oh no! Practice!" he said aloud. He looked at her nervously and bit his lip, "I'm sorry..I have a mandator-" she placed a hoof to his cheek and kissed him.

"I understand..go," she said with a smile. He looked back to her with a huff, kissing her back quickly.

"I'm sorry...maybe we can finish this some other time." he said, still with worry in his voice. Running to pick up his uniform, he slid it on quickly and smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said in appreciation before taking off out the door. Derpy smiled aswell as she saw him leave.

"No...thank you.." she said quietly.

_She'd fallen in love._


End file.
